


the ordinary guy for you

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, WHEN ISN'T HE A FUCKING DORK, also aww adrien's a fucking dork, alternative title: gabriel's reasons for being a dick and making his children cry, but this is what the prompt said, day 17: life swap, i know must life swaps dont have their names switched, i must follow the prompt my lovelies, late upload!, post-reveal, this was what it said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien, the baker's son, finds himself in a mansion too cold and too silent to be the home of the sweet Marinette. (Day #17 of Adrinette April [late upload!] Topic for the day is: life swap.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ordinary guy for you

Adrien Dupain-Cheng was the humble baker's son. He was tall, had blonde hair and green eyes, and a fashion sense that seemed strictly to consist of tee shirts with cat puns - strangely enough, his sense of humor was the same, too.

He was also what Marinette Agreste considered the love of her life.

The girl would not stop gushing about him, day and night. Even before the two had gotten into a relationship, Marinette had compiled a pictures of him and set it as the wallpaper of probably every piece of technology she owned that could have one. Nathalie had been able to take a peek at Marinette's phone long enough to see what he looked like (his blonde hair was powdered with flour, and he was wearing a dirty apron, his hands hidden behind his back as he grinned for the camera) and she had to admit, was blessed with good looks - but why had Marinette fallen for him?

It was a silent question that no one who worked for the Agrestes wanted to ask Marinette. Of course, the girl was known to be kinder to her father's employees than Gabriel himself, but no one wanted to test what would happen if Marinette assumed that they were insulting the people she loved.

As the relationship between Adrien and Marinette grew and grew from friends to lovers, many of the Agreste household found themselves seeing more and more of Adrien.

(Strangely, they also found themselves losing more and more cheese. It was strange enough that Marinette had developed an obsession for cookies, but now her boyfriend seemed to love Camembert?)

Being Marinette's father, Gabriel Agreste wasn't one who simply dismissed his daughter's constant companion, and one day, while Marinette was out for a photoshoot, Adrien found himself walking through the doors of the Agreste mansion once again.

It was different walking in with Marinette, Adrien decided. With Marinette, everything seemed like home.

Now, the Agreste mansion was finally giving Adrien the cold feeling that it was famous for.

"Take a seat. I will call you into the room shortly." Nathalie stated, and Adrien nodded, saying a silent thank you before sitting into the cold chair that sat outside Gabriel Agreste's office.

Nathalie wouldn't tell him why his girlfriend's father had called him in, but he was pretty sure he knew the reason. He had heard enough of his father's stories to know that this was when Marinette's father would decide if he was good for his daughter or not.

Adrien gulped, knowing that Gabriel Agreste already had a bad impression of Marinette's class after he, Nino, and Alya had tried to persuade him to allow Marinette to have a birthday party. In fact, it was a feat in itself that Marinette had found a way to let her three friends into the house when Gabriel Agreste had practically banned them from it.

After a minute or so, the door to the man's office opened, and Nathalie stepped out, holding the door open for him.

Taking one deep breath, Adrien pushed himself off the chair and made his way inside the office, trying not to wince when Nathalie closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat, young man." Gabriel's tone was cold and so unlike Marinette's kind, warm, and loving tone that Adrien had a hard time believing the two were related.

"I take it you know why you've been called." Gabriel stated once, eyes not leaving the laptop in front of him and fingers flying across the keyboard.

Well, at least he and Marinette had multi-tasking in common.

"I have an idea, Sir." Adrien answered, trying not to seem too nervous. Gabriel might not have looked like he was paying attention, but Adrien knew better.

Finally, Gabriel pried his eyes away from the laptop enough to stare down at the green-eyed teen, closing said laptop so that nothing but the desk separated him and Adrien. "My daughter hasn't told me about her relationship, but she can't hide everything from me."

Adrien fought the urge to snarl at Gabriel, to snap at him and tell him that if he had only shown his daughter he loved her, maybe she would have told her about the relationship as soon as it had started.

Adrien certainly had.

"She hasn't been exactly secretive about you, either. She's requested you to model with her for this year's Valentine shoot."

"M-me?" Adrien stuttered, pointing a finger to himself. "Model?"

"I wouldn't have allowed it if no one else was available. And word has gotten out about your relationship."

Adrien blushed, remembering the stolen picture of him and Marinette kissing that had gone viral. The relationship between the two teens was supposed to be a secret known only to Alya, Nino, and Adrien's parents, but now, the whole world knew about it.

"I-I'm sorry?" Adrien winced at how pathetic he sounded, but he had no idea if Gabriel was angry at him for ruining his daughter's reputation, if that was the case.

The fashion designer didn't show any sign of hearing that Adrien had even spoken, instead continuing in a monotone, "A car will bring you to the photoshoot. Marinette will be waiting."

Okay, Marinette was right. Gabriel Agreste had no respect whatsoever for other people's schedules.

Adrien nodded, standing up and making his way out the door again, when Gabriel's words made him freeze and pale noticeably.

"If I find anything about you that will harm my daughter, I will not hesitate to make sure she never sees you again."

The shaky breath that left Adrien's lips once he was out of the dreary office seemed like an understatement compared to how he was feeling. Now, he needed Marinette more than ever, Marinette and her loving smile, her warm embrace -

"Mister Dupain-Cheng, your ride is waiting." Nathalie interrupted Adrien's mini daydream, and the blond sent the assistant a sheepish smile before brisk walking over to the mansion's gates and getting in the car.

* * *

Marinette was waiting for him outside the building when he arrived.

It had been about two months since they had seen each other face to face - summer had come around and Marinette had been bombarded with photoshoots here and there - not to mention some other activities now that some people were interested in making her more than just a pretty face. Add that to the fact that there had been no akuma attacks in that time span (a feat that everyone in Paris was talking about), Marinette and Adrien had only talked to each other via texts and phone calls.

Usually, Adrien would sneak out as Chat to visit Marinette, but the girl needed enough sleep as she could get, since she was also working on her own designs while not modelling or at school. She was tired enough already.

(Marinette had also said that sleep would hopefully make her taller, and she wasn't letting a "mangy alley cat" ruin that for her.)

So, yes, Adrien had missed Marinette, but he didn't expect she had missed him so bad.

She actually _flung_ herself at him once he stepped out of the car.

Adrien had to struggle to keep standing, shocked at the sudden impact that was Marinette hugging him and burying her face in his shoulder (she seemed to be really fond of doing that), but the grin on his face did not go unnoticed by anybody who was staring their way.

"Hey, Bugaboo." Adrien greeted, placing a lingering kiss on the shorter girl's forehead. "I take it you missed me?"

"Shut up. You know I did." Marinette murmured. She pulled away to smile tiredly up at Adrien, causing a frown to appear on the blond's face.

"Tired?" he murmured, cupping her cheek with his right hand and running his thumb over her cheek, eyes searching her face for anything he would be worried about.

"A bit, just finished my violin lessons." she told him. Her expression then grew serious as she looked up at Adrien worriedly before saying, "I heard my father talked to you?"

Adrien frozen, not wanting to remember the dreary office and the cold glare that was Gabriel Agreste. He gulped, something that didn't go unnoticed by Marinette, and the young girl sighed, shoulders sinking and tears threatening to spill.

"I knew it." Marinette murmured, her voice stuffy and breaking now and then. "Then he knows?"

Adrien nodded slowly, trying to speak up before Marinette could panic, but the raven-haired girl beat him to it, her sobs taking over her whole body as she put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop from sobbing too loud, as if she was ashamed.

"Marinette?" Adrien was alarmed now, knowing Marinette wasn't one to let her emotions to get the best of her - something the girl had attained as a "proper lady" who wasn't allowed to speak her mind.

"I - I don't know why my father hates me so much." she sobbed, and Adrien felt his heart break, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her. "He scolded me so much because of that picture, Adrien. He said it wasn't proper, that he was disgusted that I even allowed myself to be disgraced like that. He told me - he told me that we would have to make the best of this situation, that we'd have to find a strategy or else I'd be - I'd be -"

"Marinette..." Adrien pleaded, hoping she wouldn't continue, hoping that the word at the end of the sentence wasn't what he thought it was.

But Marinette was uncontrollable, emotions flying free. If she hadn't been wearing her Miraculous, Adrien was vaguely sure that she would have been akumatized right then and there. Another large sob left the girl's mouth before she continued, uttering the words Adrien didn't want to hear.

"That I'd be _useless_." Marinette sounded so lost, so forlorn, and Adrien wanted to go back to Gabriel's office and punch him out cold, screaming at him because how dare he say that to his own daughter, and to someone as kind as _Marinette?_

"It's not like I'm worth anything to him, Adrien." Marinette continued. "It's like I'm nothing but a model, nothing but one of his employees. I try so hard to make him proud of me, but in the end, I don't even think he sees me as his daughter."

Marinette looked up at Adrien, blue eyes filled with such sadness that Adrien couldn't bear staring at them any longer, and uttered that made Adrien's heart break into a tiny million pieces, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing." Adrien exclaimed, grabbing Marinette by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "Please, please, don't let anyone tell you you deserve any of this."

Marinette was still crying, but shock filled her eyes as she watched Adrien's tears fall from his green eyes, his bottom lip wavering as he tried not to sob. "You're one of the best people I know, Marinette, one of the sweetest and the kindest and the most beautiful and you're so full of love and you deserve _none_ of this, all you deserve is the love you're giving, and - _mon dieu_ , look at me, I'm _crying_ , I promised I'd be cool when I saw you again -"

Marinette let out a laugh at that, albeit a shaky one, trying to calm herself down. "I just," he let out shakily, "please tell me about things like this. I hate seeing you sad because I want you to be happy and I love you so much that I can't bear seeing you sad - look at me, I promised I'd be someone you could show off with your other sophisticated friends, and I'm bawling my heart out -"

"How do you know I show you off?" Marinette asked, tilting her head, and then covering her mouth as she realized what she had said.

Too late. Adrien had heard what she had said and stopped short in wiping his tears with his hands to blink at her, mouth forming a perfect 'o'. "You...show me off?" he squeaked, a blush covering his face.

It wasn't far from the blush that was on Marinette's face as well, the young model groaning as she put her face in her hands. "No, no, no, you did _not_ just hear that."

"How on _Earth_ do you show me off?" Adrien wondered out loud, and Marinette waved her hands in front of him in a feeble attempt to get him to shut up in case anyone would overhear that she was dorky enough to show off her boyfriend.

"Please let it go." Marinette whined, but the teasing grin on her boyfriend's face told her that it was going to be long before he let it go.

"I mean, of course I show you off to some of my cousins." Adrien grinned cheekily. "But I don't know how you show off a baker's son to some models?"

"You're a baker's son with hot looks!" Marinette snapped, looking frustrated at the fact that Adrien didn't find any reason that anyone would want to show him off. "You're hot! You're a gentleman! You send me these cat puns in the middle of the day that are so cringeworthy but are so adorable! You know how to bake!"

"I know how to bake." Adrien stated, nodding his head, an amused smile making it's way onto his face. "What does knowing how to bake do with showing me off?"

"Have you _seen_ yourself when you're baking with your dad?" Marinette said in exasperation. "You look so, so -"

"Cute?" Adrien winked in Marinette's direction, effectively bringing the girl out of her love struck spell.

"I don't find cats cute, sorry." Marinette smirked, back to her usual self.

"Hey! I'll have you know that-"

"Marinette!"

Marinette winced, putting on the most innocent smile she could muster as she turned around to face whoever had called her. The woman in front of them did _not_ look pleased, even putting her hands on her hips as she glared down at Marinette.

"We were looking _everywhere_ for you! We are running on a schedule - you do know that, right?"

"Sorry, Naomi." Marinette mumbled sheepishly, actually looking sorry.

Naomi sighed, giving the teen girl a sympathetic smile. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to worry everyone."

Adrien smiled. It was good to see that some people had the common sense to make Marinette feel like she wasn't a burden to everyone.

Naomi seemed to notice Adrien from the corner of her eye, and she turned in curiosity to the blond. "Who's this?"

"This," Marinette beamed, holding onto Marinette's arm, "is Adrien Agreste. He's my boyfriend."

"So you're the baker's son Marinette won't stop blabbering about." Naomi grinned.

"I do not _blabber._ " Marinette protested, pouting as Naomi only rolled her eyes at the girl's lie.

"Well, we better get you two dressed up. Photographer's gonna get here any minute." Naomi said, ushering the two inside.

* * *

"Holy shit!"

Marinette and Adrien frowned at Alya and Nino, pausing in their steps to frown at their friends. "What's up, you guys? You look like you've just seen Ladybug and Chat Noir reveal their identities." Adrien teased, earning a nudge from Marinette that told him to _stop_ leaving hints for their friends.

Alya and Nino didn't seem to notice, instead pointing to a billboard silently, leaving Marinette and Adrien to look up in the sky as well.

They didn't seem to be the only ones.

It seemed that the whole of Marinette and Adrien's class had been caught in the same place all at once, and they were all pointing at the giant billboard that held two very familiar faces.

The faces of Marinette Agreste and Adrien Dupain-Cheng.

The photoshoot was to model the clothes, but with the picture that they had chosen, it seemed more like they were advertising Marinette and Adrien's relationship.

Marinette was sitting on a brick wall, her feet daintily crossed and pointed, her dress fluttering in the breeze as she smiled down at Adrien, who was leaning against said brick wall right beside Marinette, a loving grin on his face as he stared up at her.

Their hands were intertwined on top of the wall as they stared into one another's eyes. The Eiffel Tower loomed behind them, twinkling in the night sky.

The brand name was along the upper part of the poster, and a readable caption that went "Fall in love all over again." was written below it.

"Girl." Alya gaped, eyes not leaving the poster. "If I didn't see that brand name, I'd think that was a movie poster."

"You didn't tell me you modeled!" Nino exclaimed, glaring at Adrien in accusation.

"I didn't! Marinette wanted me in it!" Adrien exclaimed, only realizing what he had said when Marinette's grip tightened and Alya turned to Marinette with a teasing look.

"Ooh, someone's _thirsty._ "

"Alya!"

"What about another kiss for the fans, hm?"

" _Alya!_ "

"But seriously," Alya giggled after dodging another of Marinette's shoves, "you guys have been trending on Twitter. It won't be long before Mr. Dupain-Cheng has some fans of his own."

"Oh, he has fans, alright. I would know, since I'm his first fan." Marinette smirked.

"I don't get it. In what way do I keep someone cool?" Adrien blinked, only releasing the act when Marinette groaned at him.

"You are such a dork." Marinette sighed, putting her hand up to her face.

"But I'm your dork." Adrien grinned.

Marinette smiled, looking up at Adrien and placing a tender kiss to his lips before pulling away and looking up at him with the same way she had in the photoshoot.

"That you are."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, won't lie, this was too fun to write. This is such a fun AU to write, and not because Marinette is suffering, but because Adrien is finally happy, and can you imagine this boy baking, sweet Lord my heart is melting. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or/and a comment! Criticism is welcome, too! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon! This is non-canon and a work of fanfiction.


End file.
